


While Rome Burns

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Harry's declarations that Voldemort returns, its seems like the wizarding world couldn't care less about the rising threat.<br/>'Attention diverted, they dance, and laugh/like carefree children on a merry-go-round'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Rome Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on FF on 31 July 2015.

Opium runs through their bloodstreams,  
bringing euphoria and placating them,  
distracting them from the hard truths  
that would otherwise flood the populace  
with blind fear and the need to change  
their actions and priorities and society  
with a massive grassroots campaign  
that would take years and actual _effort_  
to effect it to affect the true problem.

Attention diverted, they dance, and laugh  
like carefree children on a merry-go-round  
that have no care for the cost of the ride,  
even though they can hardly afford the fee  
they're amassing by going around so often,  
or for the sun as it beats down upon them  
like a relentless bobbing sledgehammer,  
slowly painting their skin a deep crimson,  
exacting its hefty toll despite their ignorance.

They ignore the boy who keeps crying wolf,  
not believing it could be bad as he claims  
and disregarding anything less than that.  
They harangue him in vicious retaliation,  
giving him good incentive to just shut up  
and stop disturbing their beloved peace.  
They make merry and drug themselves,  
wilfully ignoring their waning surrounds.  
They choose to fiddle while Rome burns.


End file.
